theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterious Egg!
"Mysterious Egg!" is the second episode in season 1 of The Aquabats! Super Show! Synopsis The Aquabats find a giant egg and take it in. When it hatches, Jimmy becomes attached to the creature inside and decides to act as its mother. Will he be able to choose between the monster and his family when they're in peril? Plot (Contains Spoilers) While responding to a monster complaint, The Aquabats find and battle Snakey, a furry beast with mechanical tentacles. Each bat tries to fight him to no avail until Jimmy shoots him with lasers, causing him to explode. After the other Bats make fun of Jimmy for being too vicious and blowing up the monster, he picks up another disturbance on his scanner. After a cartoon interlude, The Aquabats come across a giant egg. The group decides to take it back to the BattleTram to see what it hatches into. While waiting, all of the members fantasize about what could be inside--except Ricky, whose only thought is of eating the egg. At last, the egg hatches to reveal a giant chicken monster inside. Jimmy imprints on him immidiately but is thrown backward as the monster breaks free of its egg. It starts tearing up the laboratory and generally freaking the Bats out. Finally, Eaglebones tries to shoot the monster with his laser guitar, but it deflected by Jimmy, trying to save the monster. The laser opens the door to the laboratory, and the monster escapes from the BattleTram. As the monster runs away, Jimmy reveals that he's taken it upon himself to become the monster's mother, christening him Jimmy Jr. The Bats start searching for Jimmy Jr., with Ricky using his super speed to cover more ground while the rest of the team drives around in the BattleTram. Ricky is attacked by Jimmy Jr., and the Bats come to his rescue. A fight ensues with Jimmy Jr. easily subduing all of the Bats, even Crash. They call for Jimmy to help by blowing up the monster with his lasers, which causes Jimmy such a huge moral dilemma that he fires into the air and runs away. Jimmy Jr. advances on the Bats, but is stopped by Jimmy, who returned holding a random chicken he found on a nearby farm. Realizing that he can't be a proper mother for Jimmy Jr., he gives care of his baby over to the chicken. The MCBC then tells him that maybe he's ready to be a parent because "Part of being a parent is knowing when to let your children go." Learning and Growing. *ding* Characters *The MC Bat Commander *Crash McLarson *Ricky Fitness *Eaglebones Falconhawk *Jimmy the Robot *Snakey *Jimmy Jr. *The Fox Man (Background Character) *Eagle Lady Cartoons It's a cartoon! While The MCBC is trapped by Mooncheese, the rest of The Aquabats take on a bunch of space bees. Ricky defeats them by collecting them in a peanut jar, much to Crash's dismay. Mooncheese reveals his plan to use The MCBC's mind energy to power his moon laser and destroy the earth. The Bats plunge into Mooncheese's lair, but are trapped in his mind jail. Will Mooncheese use the Commander's mind energy to destroy the earth? Find out next week! Lil Bat cartoon A shipwrecked Lil Bat finds himself face to face with an obstinate coconut. Will he have the brains to outsmart it? Commercial The commercial for this episode is for "Handi Gel." It was shot by Mega64 - one of several they did for the Super Show - and is actually featured very heavily as a real product in the episode Laundry Day! Gloopy claims it's can relieve *Dry Hands *Irritation *Itchiness *Scraps *Scabs *Leprosy *Mummification *Shinsplints *and can eliminate crime and sadness all over the world Instructions for use: *Dip your hands into the bag *Dry goes "bye bye" Music Space Bees! This song is sung during the "It's a Cartoon!" section of the episode. It chronicles the fight of The Aquabats against space bees. A Robot Can Only Dream While waiting for the egg to hatch, Jimmy sings a song about his dream of being a parent. Trivia Cultural References *In Eaglebones' fantasy about the Egg hatching, the synth patches playing during his dance, his outfit, and the tap routine are all suspiciously similar (but not identical) to Taco's cover of "Puttin' on the Ritz" from the 1980's. *The cut across the chest the Bat Commander suffers while fighting Snakey might be a reference to the fight-sequence torn-shirt look of Captain Kirk of Star Trek: The Original Series. Aquabats Trivia *''insert Aquabats related trivia here. Add reference links when you can'' Production Trivia *The commercial was filmed by local comedy troop Mega64 , who are fans and friends of The Aquabats Gallery Videos Photos '' egg01.png egg02.png egg03.png egg04.png egg05.png egg06.png egg07.png egg08.png egg09.png egg10.png egg11.png egg12.png egg13.png egg14.png egg15.png egg16.png egg17.png egg18.png egg18=9.png egg19.png egg20.png egg.png egg21.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h20m58s174.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h21m08s245.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h21m38s45.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h23m22s82.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h23m27s131.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h23m35s199.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h24m10s32.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h24m21s120.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h27m29s222.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h27m40s84.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h28m35s121.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h28m59s97.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h29m07s186.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h29m13s250.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h29m25s109.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h29m37s225.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h29m54s152.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h30m11s49.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h31m06s107.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h31m44s223.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h31m56s92.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h32m03s157.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h32m26s131.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h32m32s190.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h32m39s6.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h48m39s145.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h48m44s192.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h49m00s87.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h50m08s13.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h50m13s53.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h50m34s9.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h50m46s121.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h50m59s253.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h51m24s242.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h00m09s133.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h00m38s145.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h00m48s3.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h01m00s116.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h01m19s49.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h01m40s3.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h01m48s92.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h01m55s149.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h02m06s11.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h10m06s209.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h10m12s3.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h10m18s68.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h10m29s182.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h10m34s233.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h10m47s100.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h10m57s199.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h11m03s11.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h11m14s118.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h12m06s119.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h12m20s10.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h12m41s213.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h13m10s252.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h13m15s45.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h13m28s167.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h13m36s5.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h13m51s151.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h14m12s109.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h14m19s175.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h14m26s250.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h14m35s82.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h14m49s218.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h14m55s18.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h15m17s219.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h15m29s107.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h15m54s103.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h16m07s234.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h16m16s65.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h16m39s33.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h17m07s48.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h17m14s129.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h25m03s217.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h25m09s15.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h25m14s72.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h25m21s143.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h25m30s227.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h25m58s249.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h34m00s194.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h34m22s156.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h37m05s206.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h55m21s219.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h55m54s49.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h56m01s113.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h56m05s152.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h56m16s3.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h56m21s48.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h58m48s3.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h59m03s140.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h59m58s171.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h03m19s133.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h03m36s53.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h04m09s117.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h04m15s188.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h04m22s0.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h04m31s79.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h08m08s211.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h08m18s48.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h08m36s236.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h08m42s44.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h08m49s104.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h08m59s212.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h09m23s195.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h09m29s252.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h09m53s221.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h10m01s56.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h10m13s176.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h10m22s12.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h11m33s206.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-21h11m47s100.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h38m20s72.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h38m32s200.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h38m39s22.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h38m45s77.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h38m57s202.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h40m48s23.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h41m41s42.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h41m51s147.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h42m26s231.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h42m41s102.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h42m46s188.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h43m05s115.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h43m16s234.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-19h44m02s182.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h37m24s203.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h37m35s54.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h37m41s116.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h37m48s184.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h38m12s172.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h38m18s227.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h38m23s18.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h38m35s145.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h39m05s55.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h44m13s202.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h44m19s254.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h51m06s221.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h51m10s20.png vlcsnap-2012-09-09-20h55m12s133.png '' Category:episode Category:The Aquabats Super Show